Needed
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Heimdall POV. We all need some one at some point or another.


Needed  
  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
+++  
  
It still felt strange to Heimdall, the realisation that he needed someone else.  
  
Oh, he was used to being needed. He was used to that. When he was younger, his mothers had needed him to do things for them. Run errands, solve disputes between them, small things, minor things he had done with his childish delight.  
  
They had needed a warrior to guard the Bitfrost bridge. And so he had done that, being practically designed for it. He could see the blades of grass moving halfway across the world, hear the wool on a sheep's back growing and required less sleep than a bird. And even then he didn't sleep heavily.   
  
They had needed a Watcher, and that's what he had become. It suited him anyway, and granted him the isolation he craved.   
  
Having nine mothers was not easy.  
  
Then Loki had stolen his eye, and he had been sent to Midgard to kill him. Because his Father needed him to do so. And he needed his eye. The pain of having a part of you ripped away was excruciating. He had needed the rage then too, the rush that the anger gave him, to fulfil the worst of all crimes, the Death of another God.  
  
In Midgard, he had met someone else who needed him. Freyr, while he could be considered a decently nice guy, had not a shred of common sense around him. None what so ever. His floating pig wasn't much better. He needed someone to keep an eye out for him, keep him from going too far.  
  
Not that it did much good. He kept getting dragged out, kicking and screaming into Midgard because Freyr needed someone to go shopping with.  
  
... the idiot.  
  
Then he had gotten his eye back. And tried to kill Loki. Only to discover, much to his chagrin, that he needed his most hated rival to point out the blinding obvious.  
  
The rage wasn't needed. His own Father had betrayed him.   
  
That was when he met Hel. Hel had needed him too, but for a different reason. Hel wanted to kill Loki as well, because her Father had betrayed her as well. Or so she thought.  
  
But he knew where she was coming from, so he had followed her need as well, helping with the minor things. Delaying Loki, preparing transportation, keeping her company.   
  
It had been okay. While maybe not the best times he could ever remember, but definitely one of the most informative.   
  
Hel had been like looking into a mirror and realising what he could have, and would have, if not for a certain someone's intervention, become.  
  
And it terrified him. That was not a path he wanted anyone to face.  
  
So he came to help her because he wished better for her. And for himself. By helping her, he helped him self, in a strange abstract way.  
  
Loki had been the one to help her. Hel was able to smile again, for that he had been glad.  
  
Freyr had welcomed him back, not with what he feared, a greeting worthy of his mothers with wailing and pettings and hugs, but a gentle smile and a quiet 'Welcome Back'.   
  
As if nothing had happened.  
  
But lots had happened.  
  
The Gods on Midgard decided to stay. Some because Loki was staying, some for the girl that followed him around, and some for own reasons.   
  
He had chosen to stay as well. Not because of Loki or the pink-haired girl, but because he was needed. Freyr still needed someone to keep him out of trouble.  
  
And, he had discovered, he needed Freyr as well.   
  
Because while Freyr needed someone be responsible, keep him out of trouble and keep his feet on the ground and head on the clouds, Heimdall himself needed someone to drag him out into the world, point out the brighter things in life he would have otherwise missed, and remind him to smile and laugh.   
  
He needed someone to be a friend.  
  
And for the first time, he had one.   
  
-fin-  
  
Before anyone thinks I'm going all slashy on them, I really do think that Heimdall and Freyr have the whole 'Big Brother / Little Brother' thing going on, with each of them watching out for each other. However, the Voices do snicker and comment that the smaller in height is the older brother, probably because Freyr is so childlike.  
  
Kinda find Heimdall to be a curious character, he's so defensive and angry, yet in many ways he's more childlike then Freyr. And he always seem surprised when someone's nice to them. ^^;; Dunno. He's just interesting. 


End file.
